Patch - 2018.07.11
Maintenance Time *'6.00 AM - 11.59 AM' ---- During this summer, various updates will happen on 13 July 2018! the details of all updates are as follows: *The new servers Grand Order (冠位指定) for China Telecom region will be opened at 6.00 PM on 13 July 2018! *The new servers Avalon (阿瓦隆) for China Netcom region will be opened at 6.00 PM on 13 July 2018! *New Hero Ainz Ooal Gown, new legendary skin Mysterious Heroine X and new excellent skin Arthur Pendragon (Prototype) will be installed into the game and all players who purchase them through Summer Holiday 2018 Pre-order Event (2018.06.27) will get them at the same date. *New Touhou Hero - Flandre Scarlet (芙兰朵露) will be installed into the game. *Old heroes Uzumaki Naruto and Uchiha Sasuke will be reworked. *Rank System - Zero Season (2018.07.14) will start on the next day after the update on 13 July. *The new lottery event and the pre-summer events will start after the update on 13 July. ---- *Opened Gala Summer Holidays (八大暑假) events. *Opened Web events and Gacha events. *Opened Bingo event. ---- *Base Health reduced from 560 -> 550 *Health Growth reduced from 80 -> 75 *Armor Growth reduced from 3.3 -> 3 *Base Attack Speed increased from 70 -> 73 *Attack Speed Growth increased from 3 -> 3.2 *Base Health increased from 540 -> 550 *Base Mana increased from 300 -> 310 *Base Mana increased from 280 -> 300 *Base Attack Damage increased from 54 -> 59 *''Cursed Poison: ''Poison detonation damage adjusted from 0.1/0.3/0.7 AD at 1/2/3 stacks -> 0.15/0.4/0.8 AD at 1/2/3 stacks *Base Attack Damage increased from 55 -> 58 *''Black Wings E: ''Armor Penetration effect reduced from 12%/14%/16%/18%/20% -> 8%/12%/16%/20%/24% *''Black Wings E: ''Cooldown reduced from 18/17/16/15/14 seconds -> 16/15/14/13/12 seconds *Base Attack Speed increased from 65 -> 67 *Attack Speed Growth increased from 3 -> 3.2 *''Butoh of the Magical Bullets Q: ''Bonus Attack Speed from each remaining item increased from 15% -> 20% *''Flawless Flash Q: ''Skill Range increased from 230 radius -> 250 radius *''Flawless Flash Q: ''Each unit hit by this ability reduces the cooldown of World Maker W by 1 second. Reworked Heroes ---- Preseason After the update, the 1st season (Zero) will be opened. You can participate in the rank game via Eternal Arena, and the team play currently supports only 2-4 players per team at the moment. The season is divided into 7 ranks and each rank has multiple sets of stars to represent their subdivision as follows: *'Black Iron' rank has 2 stars. *'Bronze' rank has 3 stars. *'Silver' rank has 4 stars. *'Gold', Platinum, Diamond, and King ranks each has 5 stars. Eternal Arena Adjusted EXP distribution percentage for all heroes within EXP's radius. When more than 1 hero is sharing 100% EXP, 2/3/4/5/6/7 heroes each gain 85%/75%/47%/39%/34%/31% EXP. Added the bonus EXP heroes receive when your hero's level lower than the opponents. When your hero's level lower than average level of enemy heroes by 1/2/3/4/5/6/7 levels, the EXP your hero receives is 100%/150%/200%/290%/320%/340%. Adjusted Gold Income from Hero Kills & Assists and Bounty from killstreaks and deathstreaks. Killstreak - At 2/3/4/5/6/7/8 consecutive kills, the kill bounty is 320/330/360/390/420/450/480/ gold coins. At 9 consecutive kills and beyond, the kill bounty is 510 + (kills - 9 x 45) gold coins. Deathstreak - At 0/1/2/3/4/5/6/7/8/9+ consecutive deaths of the target, the kill bounty you will get from the target is 300/274/220/176/140/112/90/72/58/50 gold coins. Assist - The assist bounty is equal to 70% of the bounty the killer gets and the assist bounty is always shared evenly among the heroes who assist in the kill, minimum at 35 gold coins and maximum at 210 gold coins. Adjusted EXP receives from Hero Kills & Assists Hero Kills EXP = Level x 660 - 250 Adjusted EXP receives from Killing heroes who die consecutively. At 1/3/4/5/6/7/8/9+ consecutive deaths of the target, the EXP you will get from the target is 100%/88%/84%/80%/76%/72%/68%/64%/60%. Added the decay of EXP the killer gains from the difference of level between killer and target. When the level of the killer is higher than the target by 2/3/4/5+ levels, the killer gains only 100%/75%/60%/45%/30% of the total EXP. Adjusted: The EXP Distribution among all heroes who participate in the kill (lowered). ---- *Total Price: 400 -> 300 Gold *Bonus Attack Speed: 15% -> 12% *Total Price 1600 -> 1000 Gold *Recipe: ( ) + ( ) + (400 Gold Coins) *Bonus Attack Speed: 35% -> 25% *UNIQUE Passive: Your basic attacks deal 15 bonus mixed damage (the damage type is based on target's resistance and your penetration attributes, dealing physical damage if armor - your armor penetration > magic resist - your magic penetration or dealing magic damage if magic resist - your magic penetration > armor - your armor penetration). *Attack Damage: 25 *Total Price: 1100 Gold *Recipe: ( ) + ( ) + (300 Gold Coins) *UNIQUE Passive: Grants 10% Cooldown Reduction. *Bonus Magic Resist: 0 -> 35 *Bonus Attack Damage: 40 -> 25 *Bonus Attack Speed: 35% -> 50% *Cooldown Reduction: 0% -> 10% *Total Price: 3100 Gold *Recipe: ( ) + ( ) + ( ) + (600 Gold Coins) *'UNIQUE Active: '''Burns target's Mana by + (25% of the target's current Mana) and reduces the target's Movement Speed by 40% for 1.5 seconds. After the deduction of target's Mana, if the target's remaining Mana is below 10, the target will be silenced for 0.7 seconds (60 second cooldown). *'UNIQUE Passive: When your basic attacks deal damage against an enemy hero, burns target's Mana by + (4% of the target's maximum Mana) and deals of the burnt Mana bonus physical damage. *Removed '''UNIQUE Passive - Lethality. *Removed UNIQUE Passive - Cooldown Reduction. *Bonus Health: 0 -> 200 *Bonus Attack Damage: 20 *Bonus Armor: 35 -> 0 *Total Price: 1400 Gold *Recipe: ( ) + ( ) + (600 Gold Coins) *Removed 2 old UNIQUE Passive *Added UNIQUE Passive - Frenzy: '''When fighting against an enemy hero, gains 1 stack of '''Frenzy every 0.5 seconds. Each stack increases your damage dealt by 1%, up to 10 stacks. The stacks last until you are out of combat against enemy heroes. *Bonus Health: 250 *Bonus Attack Damage: 65 *Cooldown Reduction: 10% *Total Price: 3500 Gold *Recipe: ( ) + ( ) + ( ) + (600 Gold Coins) *Added UNIQUE Passive - Frenzy: '''When fighting against an enemy hero, gains 1 stack of '''Frenzy every 0.5 seconds. Each stack increases your damage dealt by 1%, up to 10 stacks. The stacks last until you are out of combat against enemy heroes. *Added UNIQUE Passive: '''When dealing physical damage, heals yourself by 15% of the physical damage dealt (5% if the damage is AoE). When your Health is less than 50% and the number of '''Frenzy stacks reaches 10 stacks, the healing effect of this ability is doubled. *Bonus Health: 200 *Ability Power: 35 *Total Price: 1500 Gold *Recipe: ( ) + ( ) + (625 Gold Coins) *Added UNIQUE Passive - Frenzy: '''When fighting against an enemy hero, gains 1 stack of '''Frenzy every 0.5 seconds. Each stack increases your damage dealt by 1%, up to 10 stacks. The stacks last until you are out of combat against enemy heroes. *Replaced Finger Destroyer. *Bonus Health: 300 *Ability Power: 80 *Total Price: 3100 Gold *Recipe: ( ) + ( ) + (740 Gold Coins) *Added UNIQUE Passive - Frenzy: '''When fighting against an enemy hero, gains 1 stack of '''Frenzy every 0.5 seconds. Each stack increases your damage dealt by 1%, up to 10 stacks. The stacks last until you are out of combat against enemy heroes. *Added UNIQUE Passive: '''When your skill damage hits an enemy, applies a '''Thorny Road debuff on the target. The debuff deals of target's maximum Health magic damage (maximum at 30 magic damage against non-hero units) every 1 second and deals of target's maximum Health magic damage (maximum at 15 magic damage against non-hero units) for every 100 range the target moves. The debuff detects the target's movement for every 0.3 seconds and has 3 second duration. ---- *Replaced FuMO25 Radar (Eternal Battlefield). *Replaced Rensouhou-chan. *Removed 15% Armor Penetration. *Added 10% Cooldown Reduction. ---- Heroes *Sold for 10666 Gold Coins. *Sold for 6000 Gold Coins. *Sold for 45 Diamonds on 13 July 2018 at 6.00 PM. Skins *Sold for 69 Diamonds on 13 July 2018 at 6.00 PM. *Sold for 198 Diamonds on 13 July 2018 at 6.00 PM. *Sold for 118 Diamonds on 13 July 2018 at 6.00 PM. Packages 夏日酷暑福袋（皮肤向） *Sold for 68 Diamonds after the update until 26 August 2018. *Can buy at most 1 pc per day. Hot Summer Blessing Bag 夏日清凉福袋（宝石向） *Sold for 68 Diamonds after the update until 26 August 2018. *Can buy at most 1 pc per day. 暑假狂欢超值礼盒 *Sold for 233 Diamonds after 13 July 2018 at 6.00 PM until 26 August 2018. *Can buy at most 1 pc per account. 暑假回归礼包 *Sold for 100 Diamonds after 13 July 2018 at 6.00 PM until 26 August 2018. *Can buy at most 1 pc per account. Summer Discounts *50% Off Price after the update until 31 August 2018. *Can buy at most 5 pcs per day. *50% Off Price after the update until 31 August 2018. *Can buy at most 5 pcs per day. *50% Off Price after the update until 31 August 2018. *Can buy at most 5 pcs per day. *50% Off Price after the update until 31 August 2018. *70% Off Price after the update until 31 August 2018. *70% Off Price after the update until 31 August 2018. *70% Off Price after the update until 31 August 2018. Summer Skin Discounts The following skins have 20% Off Price. ---- *Fixed Aqua's Kacho Fugetsu had a usual effect on teammates after Aqua's death. *Fixed Aqua's Resurrection Spell had a conflict with other resurrection skills or abilities from items. ---- *Next Hero Satellite: ADC (苦主) ---- ----